1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire harness.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wire harnesses including members such as biasing members are known. Japanese Patent No. 3919174 discloses a power supply device including a structure for preventing incorrect mounting of a harness biasing member. A flat spring of the harness biasing member has indentations at its base end, one being disposed at a first side, the other being disposed at a second side of the flat spring. One indentation is offset from the other indentation in the longitudinal direction. When the base end of the flat spring is inserted in a slit in a block of a protector base in the width direction of the flat spring, a raised portion in the slit is fitted in the indentation at the first side of the flat spring and a raised portion of a protector cover is fitted in the indentation at the second side of the flat spring.
When a wire harness includes a conductor, a limiting member for limiting the path of the conductor, and an outer member in which the conductor and the limiting member are inserted, it is desired that these three parts are more easily and efficiently mounted on a holding member such as a protector.